


GENET

by anoetic



Series: Genet [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedication to my withered Parisian flower, whose roots were carved from the nasty smiles of beautiful boys, Jean Genet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GENET

I. the sincerity of learned helplessness

the marriage of child and womb of daughter and bark of wound and marrow  
to the twelfth child of boyhood and blood of infancy and infirmary  
to these wisdoms  
these loosened paragraphs  
of sorrow and deceit  
the devils of these crimes wash their hands  
with the spittle of my love  
each of their thefts ordained  
through the groans and sighs of forgiveness  
that swoon from my lips  
i am their dignity their illusion the catatonic romance that  
swivels and chokes their conscience  
this is the lack of their grievance,  
of their totality, an unmarked, delusional diluted morality  
that exists  
only to deny ours  
to these boys, to these handsome men,  
marauders and ghosts,  
(each of your mouths taunted me, graceless gestures of masculinity  
bellowed from their arms and only  
furthered my devotion to their misguidance)  
to my little criminal, i say  
never reveal yourself to me,  
never acknowledge your treachery,  
perfect it, dishonor it, extol it, abuse it,  
become it.


End file.
